Dawn 2 Dusk
by whisperinwind87
Summary: A love story that stretches through the ages, telling the tale of a pair of twins (OC) living through the world of Kingdom Hearts all while keeping sora's quest unchanged. (KH3 will most definitely differ) Starts in Birth by Sleep ends with my own version of KH3 OC1/Xemnas OC2/Demyx
1. Chapter One

"At last." A tiny blonde girl thought quietly. "It's my turn to play!" With a big grin on her face, she ran to two large chests. One a dark steel pirate chest, the other made of crystal and ivory. She pushed open the ivory chest with all her might and began to pull out cute plush animals. With her arms full, she raced out of her room running throughout the castle. "Big brother, big brother!" She yelled nearing a small lavender haired boy. She grinned even more as she held up her many dolls.

"Not now Dawn…" he mumbled staring out the castle window. Ienzo was one of the three only people who could tell the difference between her and Dusk. Not that she really cared too much. Dusk always acted as if it was so important and even got mad when people confused the sisters. Dawn, on the other hand, couldn't understand how anyone could know the difference; after all, they shared the same body.

Dawn nudged her brother again, only for him to continue his steady gaze. Dropping her dolls, she climbed onto the sill, meeting her brother's bright blue eyes before following his gaze. Outside she saw three older men gathering around a young man, who seems content with sleeping in the town square. "Big brother, what is daddy doing?" She asked gesturing towards the older blond man. Ienzo just shook his head silently and nodded to the window. She looked back outside and noticed her father had kneeled down to the man and lifted his head. One of the two dark haired men then kneeled down beside her father. Noticing his eye patch Dawn turned to her brother and asked, "What's wrong with Braig's eye?"

Frustrated Ienzo glared down at her, "It's like Ansem always says, you learn more from observing than asking needless questions." Dawn twirled her thumbs, "Daddy never told me that." She mumbled in her defense. It was true her father was too busy with his work to even glance her way. Dusk always says he is doing it on purpose, but that can't be true. Dawn thoughts were interrupted when Ienzo briskly turned and walked down the hall. She glanced out the window to see Braig lifting the young man and hurrying away. Her father was gone leaving the other dark-haired man alone. He quickly picked up a small pile of metal and hurried off. Dawn jumped down from the window, "I wonder what Dilan has." She thought as she raced through the hall. Then she felt it, the small pulsing at the back of her head. "Nap time…" she thought as she faded from conscience and Dusk took over.

A sinister smirk spread across her lips as she plotted her next moves. "I better make my turn fun…" Creeping out of the castle, she searched for her favorite boys to torment. Just as she was about to descend the stone stairway a slight sound caught her attention. Peeking around the corner, she noticed two young boys sitting between the garden gate and castle wall. "Damn," she purred softly, "this is just too good to be true." The blue haired boy sneering, placed his arms on his hips. "So now what, genius." The redheaded boy looked towards the castle door. "Well Isa, there's no guards today."

Shaking her head, Dusk readied to swoop down on her prey. Eyeing her targets, she tried to contemplate why they would waste their time with one other. Lea could have been attractive with his crimson hair and emerald eyes. Yet he had to be a delinquent clown. Isa, on the other hand, wasn't as fun. A well brought up, no nonsense boy would never normally put up with Lea's high jinks. Especially since neither side had anything to gain.

Sneaking around behind the boys, Dusk let out an eerie moan, "Trying to get to my bedroom?" Startled they turn to face Dusk crouching on top of the wall. Her little arms pressed against the wall holding her up as she leaned in close to the dazed boys. "Da-Dawn, we're not doing anything honest!" Lea stuttered backing away from the closeness of Dusk's face to his, causing him to fall onto Isa's lap.

A look of pure detest contorted through her body. "It's Dusk you shit-faced numbskull!" Instantly the boys sprang back, nearly falling off the slight wall into the moat far below. Dusk sneered, leaping off the wall before slowing closing the gap between her and her prey. "now that we have everything established, you two naughty boys will entertain me to my liking, or else," She paused seizing the bottom of Isa's sweater pulling him close, "Or else I will tell my old man that you're breaking into his lab again." she tossed Isa aside pivoting swiftly. Flicking her golden hair, she added. "Besides my old man is so pissed lately he'd probably kill you if you were caught." Giving each other worried glances, the frightened pair slowly followed dusk through the castle doors. "I hate that toddler…" Isa mumbled before disappearing into the castle.

That night Dawn let out a soft yawn, stretching her arms out over her head. Hopping onto the massive bed, she wriggled under the covers. Pulling them up just to the edges of her cheeks. Snuggled up with her favorite teddy she drifted into a deep sleep. "So, if I wake up with a dumb doll again," Dusk looked over her shoulder at Dawn, crossing her arms. "I swear I'll burn it." Tears welled in Dawn's eyes, as she ran up to her sister. "Knock it off, you damn baby." Dusk sneered pushing Dawn to the ground. "You got to wise up. Nobody likes us, and I'm not going to take care of you forever…"

"I know, once you get your own body you're gonna leave me here," Dawn mumbled twirling her hair. "But that's not really possible… is it?" Her innocent ruby eyes stared into Dusk's haughty pair. Shrugging Dusk turned away hastily. "So, what kind of idiotic things did you do?" She placed a hand on her hip as she glanced over her shoulder. "I tortured my favorite boys; we had to play tag all day. With untied shoes…" She snickered deviously remembering her day.

"Well, I had a good day too!" Dawn exclaimed jumping up and down wildly. "I saw a new person come to town! He's very sleepy so I couldn't see him, but Dilan said his name was X…hay…a... nort and he doesn't know anything." Dawn explained looking so proud of her accomplishment. "I guess not knowing anything is called aim…me…saw." Dusk slapped her forehead mumbling to herself, "It's amnesia, you Idiot."

* * *

edited version: Fix some grammar and spelling please comment flames are welcome (they only help to improve!)


	2. Chapter Two

"Xehanort!" The little blonde toddler called, running through the winding basement hallways. Pushing open the large oak door to her father's office, she saw her goal standing in the middle of the small round room. He no longer wore the strange clothing that he came here with, but instead dressed in a similar way to her father and uncle, both of whom were in the room with Xehanort. Xehanort turned towards Dawn with a loving smile on his face.

"Hello there, beautiful." He cooed kneeling down towards her. "Xehanort! The business at hand, please." A stern but kind voice called out towards Xehanort, grasping Dawn's full attention as well. "Daddy, what business?" She asked leaning into Xehanort's lab coat. "Adult business, tyke." Braig's voice rang up from nowhere. Dawn turned back towards the doorway to see Braig standing behind the door. "What adult business?" she asked. "It is quite obvious that this child is far too much of an imbecile to understand that she is not welcome here-"

"Even!" Xehanort bellowed slamming his fist on Ansem's desk. "She's just a child, not just but your niece! Show respect." Dawn looked up towards the men, expectantly a little frightened. "Xehanort, Even is unfortunately correct, if this was Ienzo or Dusk even, then it would be different." "But Master, your own daughter." Xehanort cried, holding Dawn close. She quickly glanced at Braig wondering when he was going to speak up. When no one is looking, he's very friendly to Xehanort and seems to hate her being around him. Braig only glared at her before changing his gaze to Xehanort. "I wouldn't speak that way to the Master if I were you."

"Braig, when it comes to matters of logic I can defend myself, thank you." Ansem replied, "And as for Dawn, at her current state she is useless intellectually causing more harm than good." Dawn looked down at her feet. "Xehanort is just too busy like Daddy." she thought sadly, hugging Xehanort tighter. "But not as busy." She looked at Xehanort to see two piercing green eyes staring at her from over his shoulder. "It seems as if we still have yet to enlighten this… child." Even ranted continuing his stare. "Well maybe if ya all spoke at her level, she might just get the big picture." Braig exclaimed loudly, "Go… bug… some… one… else." He added very slowly, making bigger gestures with his arms than normally.

"It's okay beautiful, I'll see you in a little while." Xehanort leaned in, kissing her forehead softly. "Why don't you mention ice cream to your brother." Dawn's ruby eyes widened immediately, "Okay!" she cried running through the halls. "Big Brother, Big Brother!"

"Maybe he's not home." Dawn thought as she left the library. Suddenly a quick glimpse of lavender caught her eye. "Big Brother!" She shouted, running towards the stairwell. Ienzo glanced up at her, continuing to make his way to the main foyer. That is when she saw it, a blue bar of ice cream that's both salty and sweet. "Big Brother…" She pouted, eyes locked on the ice cream, running at full speed to beg for a bite.

Abruptly the ground beneath her disappeared. Before she could blink a strong arm swept her up pulling her to safety. "This is why you have been told not to run around." Tears welling in her eyes as she stared up at a large brown-haired man. "Thank you for saving me Aeleus." Walking towards the main foyer he replied, "It is my job to protect the lord and castle." He paused at the door letting out a sigh. "That task would be easier if his heirs obeyed the rules." With that, he returned to his post outside in the main gate. Dawn stared at the step where she tripped, then at her brother. "Sorry…" She mumbled watching Ienzo shake his head.

Late that night a faint glow arose from the kitchen. A soft sweet song filled the air as a tiny blond rested facing the refrigerator. In front of her sat a small piece of bread piled high with sugary jelly. Dawn held up a large jar of peanut butter, shaking it with all her might. "Hello… Dawn, is that you?" A soft deep voice echoed through the hallway. Dawn turned around to meet loving, yet mysterious yellow eyes gazing upon her. "Hello beautiful." Xehanort kneeled down and pulled the child into a tight embrace. "I promised I'd see you." He glanced uncomfortably at the opened refrigerator and the mess it revealed. Now, what do we have here?" He inquired.

"A snack…" Dawn replied, as a slight blush emerged on her cheeks. She quickly sprang to the jar of peanut butter, showing it to him. "Help…" she pleaded, waving the jar. "I'm hungry and I'm not allowed to use knives." Xehanort leaned close grabbing the jar from her little hands. "Okay, I'll make you a sandwich, then back to bed, it's past your bedtime." He cooed, "though a whole sandwich isn't a good late-night snack for someone as small as you."

A sudden melancholy look showed on Dawn's face. Though as suddenly as it came it disappeared. "Dusk said that she got sent to bed without dinner, we're both hungry." Xehanort frowned hugging Dawn. "It's okay, I'm here and I'm going to make you something to eat." He smiled as he finished her sandwich. Dawn quickly gobbled it down, getting jelly all over. "Now let's get you to bed, beautiful." He whispered as he picked her up and carried her to her room. Dawn smiled, nuzzled in his silver hair, giving him a quick messy peck on the cheek.

Xehanort smiled and let out a deep laugh, one that slightly shook his silver hair. Dusk always called it a maniacal chuckle, she says he's evil and to stay away. But Dawn couldn't. Not when he was the nicest person to her. "Nobody likes us…" her thoughts rang to those three words Dusk would always tell her. But Xehanort is not like the rest, he likes me. "I love him." She thought.

* * *

tell me what you think and remember it's rated M, things won't stay cute promise! flames welcome


End file.
